world_of_warplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog0122
=Update 1.2.2= InterFace Fixes *Fixed display of the plane research availability by right-clicking in the predecessor's plane research window did not consider the need for additional module research if there was enough experience for research without it *Fixed issue with camo unable to be purchased without player confirmation if switching between menus *Preceding plane's experience was not considered in the research confirmation window (right-click in the Tech Tree) *Plane research availability was displayed (right-click in the Tech Tree) when there were not enough experience for research *Wrong sum of experience needed for the research was displayed in the research confirmation window when there was not enough experience *Research confirmation button in the plane research window remained active even if there was not enough experience *The experience of the preceding plane was not mentioned in the plane research window Chat Fixes *Fixed client switching off if player entering chat had more than 100 chat contacts *Fixed possibility to create more than 10 channels using key combo Tab+Space *Blocking the channel context menu and "invite a player" function after the group re-naming *Flight channel turned out to be expanded (opened) after returning from the battle *If a Flight had 3 members, including its creator, the "Invite a player" button and invite from the context menu of the flight channel remained available *Fixed left mouse button malfunctioning after right-clicking on private channel close button *If the settings checkbox "Show players online only" was marked and after re-logging into the client, online friends were not displayed =Update 1.2.1= March 18 *New feature will be added regarding warplanes having 2 predecessors in the tech tree. Players will be able to choose the branch which they wish to spend experience when researching one of these planes *Fixed the bug that minimized the game window when clicking the mouse anywhere on the interface *Fixed the bug that destroyed the planes of players who were not able to load or lost connection at the start of the battle *Fixed the bug that produced uneven numbers of team members in battle =Update 1.2= Features Overview *Missions *Replay recording & playback *More informative post-battle stats *Aircraft balance and historical accuracy changes Maps *Resources for objects on all maps were optimized: *'Adriatic': re-worked layout of ground targets, new visual effect of lightning from the side of the storm front *'Lighthouse': Graphic effect optimization, air bursts added to the background effects of AAA *'Harbor': improved land textures for the city area; new objects were added to the port and between the mountains, bug fixes *'Fortress': optimized tree layout, improved land textures for the city areas, ruined city area were added Gameplay Replays Replay recording and playback was implemented. *Recording feature is disabled by default, but you can activate it in the Settings menu *Replay files are stored in the "Video" library of the user account folder in Windows. Check the path in the game settings menu *For playback, simply open the file in Windows (game client should be closed first) *Basic player functions are forward, rewind and pause *This is the first version of the tool! It will be developed and improved in the future Post-Battle Statistics *Post-battle statistics screen has been reworked: now it displays in the Hangar after each battle *Detailed statistics of all battles within the game session is available in the system messages panel *Reworked player’s main battle results, and information about results of other battle participants was extended *Detailed info on other players' statistics (all participants of ttheir battle). Click on the name of the player in "Team Results" Matchmaking *New matchmaker algorithm was implemented for creating battles for beginners that reduce the number of experienced players **This matchmaker works for planes of tiers I-II and accounts with small totals of earned experience Physics & Balance Changes Physics *Improved energy saving in turns for most fighters and heavy fighters *Acceleration performance for boost mode was reduced for all planes, and slightly reduced acceleration in a dive *Improved acceleration for piston planes of tiers I-VIII in non-boost mode *Speed was reduced for all tier IV-VII light fighters and for tier VIII-X planes of all classes in non-boost mode *Dynamic characteristics of jet planes were reduced *Optimum altitudes for most fighters and heavy fighters were increased. Altitudes between high, medium and low-altitude levels was extended to emphasize the characteristics of individual planes Visibility System *'View Range' **The difference between view range for different tiers was reduced **View range of biplanes was significantly increased **View range for piston monoplanes was slightly increased *'Aircraft Visibility' **Aircraft visibility coefficient depending on tier was implemented. It also has a certain effect on the enemy detection range. The higher your plane tier, the more visible it becomes, increasing the detection range **Jets have greater visibility than the piston planes of the same tier and class **The detection range was decreased due to the visibility coefficient introduction for low tiers **Coefficients are configured in the following way: if a lower-tier plane and its higher-tier opponent have an equal view range, the lower-tier plane will detect the opponent earlier